Je ne t'aime plus
by cricritine
Summary: oneshot quand Lily s'aperçoit de l'erreur qu'elle a faite en repoussant James


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, j'arrive pas à croire que je vous présente enfin mon petit one-shot que j'ai écris il y a environ un mois ou deux. Bon voilà vous devez savoir que je n'ai jamais écris quelque chose d'aussi long et que je l'ai écris sur le coup en entendant la chanson Je ne t'aime plus de Mario Pelchat. A oui et que c'est aussi ma première fic, et uqe les personnage ne m'appartienne pas qu'il son à J.K.Rolling

Alors je vous laisse lire maintenant et à la fin ben laissez-moi une petite review pour savoir si vous avez apprécié.

Merci à heyrox et à malicia pour m'avoir encouragées à mettre cette fic sur le cite. Changez pas je vous adore.

_**Je ne t'aime plus**_

James et Lily s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans le Poudlard express, juste avant leurs entrés en première année. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans le même wagon. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils ne connaissaient personne, le mignon petit James qu'il était, engagea la conversation avec Lily qui était, elle, extrêmement timide. Tout le long du voyage ils discutèrent, et, au fil des mois et des semaines qui suivirent, ils devinrent amis.

Chacun de leur côté ils firent d'autres amis qu'ils se présentaient ensuite. Ils finirent par se trouver une belle petite gang.

Cependant, lors de leur deuxième année, Lily trouva que James n'était plus le même. Lorsqu'il était tout seul avec elle, il n'arrêtait pas de la draguer(si on peut dire ça comme ça) et lorsqu'ils étaient avec leur gang, il était normal. Alors Lily se mit à le détester à cause de ce comportement qu'elle jugeait d'immature. Lorsqu'il lui demanda enfin de sortir avec lui, elle le repoussa carrément. Comme il n'arrêtait pas de la ''_harceler_'' en lui demandant encore et encore de sortir avec lui, elle lui hurlât qu'elle le haïssait et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les bêtises de James qui voulait absolument sortir avec sa belle.

Avec les années James s'aperçut que ses jeux puérils ne le mèneraient nul part puisqu'il lui semblait que chaque jour Lily le détestait de plus en plus et sont but n'était pas de se faire haïr mais plutôt de se faire remarquer. Alors il arrêta tout lorsqu'ils étaient en sixième année. Bien vite Lily le remarqua et dit qu'il était enfin temps. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas s'était que James était, en fait, en train de déprimer.

Ses amis, pour lui remonter le moral, lui présentaient tout plein de filles en espérant ainsi lui faire oublier sa rouquine préférée. Il sortit avec plusieurs, eu quelques aventures d'un soir avec quelques-unes unes, devint plus sérieux lors des cours et même plus mature ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily. Celle-ci se dit que puisque James étai enfin redevenu quelqu'un de censé, ils pourraient peut-être être amis. Mais James voyait ça d'un autre œil. Faire entre de nouveau Lily dans sa vie était faire revenir tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qu'il avait enfin réussit à oublier un peut dans les bras de Marie-Lune.

James était devenu beau, grand, bien bâti, gentil, bref il avait toutes les qualités qu'une fille cherche chez un gars, et Lily commençait à comprendre la chance qu'elle avait laissée passée en le rejetant toujours et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Maintenant qu'elle voyait comment il avait changé et qu'il se promenait avec d'autres filles qu'elle à son bras, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de lui.

Un soir, vers la fin mai, alors qu'il était assit seul sur le bord du lac en train de jouer de la guitare, Lily prit son courage de grinffondor à deux mains et alla lui parler.

-Salut James

-Salut. Il avait répondu sur un ton neutre.

-Es-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

-Hum…… mouis

Elle s'assit donc à côté de lui.

-Euhh…James il faut que je te parle.

-C'est pas ce que tu fais déjà? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-D'accord, ça je le méritais vraiment. Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais même plus pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi. Et puis quand je vois ce que tu es devenu je m'en veux. Dans le fond t'es un super bon gars et…

Elle ne put continuer son explication plus loin car James l'interrompit.

-Es-ce que t'essaierais pas de m'amadouer parce que je viens de casser avec Marie-Lune par hasard?

-Je savais pas désoler. Répondit-elle piteuse.

-Et pis… au lieu de finir sa phrase il se remit à jouer de la guitare. Il finit par mettre des mots sur la mélodie. Il chantait d'une voix douce mais grave en même temps et on sentait tout son émotion.

_Tu n'as rien vu_

_Qu'un homme qui voulait te prendre_

_Tu n'as rien vu _

_Mes failles ,mes gestes tendres_

_Rien entendu_

_Quand j'essayais de te comprendre _

_Damner, condamner tes démons _

_Tes disparus_

_Tu n'as rien vu_

_De l'amour que je respirais_

_Mon âme à nu_

_Je l'ai révélé sans regrets_

_Tu n'as rien su _

_De ma douleur et de mon sang _

_Qui ne bat plus_

_Que pour inventer des serments _

_Des coins de rues_

_Où je t'espère où je t'attend _

_Ta peau, ton corps et ton prénom_

_Et sa me tut _

_Il a fallu _

_Que tu t'éloigne de ma porte _

_De ma vu _

_Pour que je laisse une corte_

_D'inconnues _

_Alimenter mes nuits, mes jours_

_Pour protéger mon propre amour _

_Et mon salut_

_Tu n'as rien vu_

_Mon souffle et ma voix qui déraille _

_Ne donne plus _

_Mon cœur qui craignait la chamaille _

_À survécu_

_Quand tu m'as livré la bataille _

_À coup de haine sans pardon, sans retenu_

_Je n'ai pas su _

_Te posséder, te retenir_

_Je n'ai pas su _

_Trouver la force d'en mourir _

_Je n'ai pas su _

_Trouver les mots pour te le dire_

_Pour en finir et pour de bon _

_Je ne t'aime plus _

_Tu l'as cherchée, tu l'as voulu _

_Je ne t'aime plus _

_Je suis crevé, je suis vaincu _

_Je n'ai pas su _

_Trouver les mots pour te le dire _

_Pour en finir et pour de bon _

_Je ne t'aime plus _

_Je ne t'aime plus _

_Je ne t'aime plus_

Lily avait fermé les yeux et laissée coulée ses larmes librement. Quand elle les réouvrit enfin, elle vit que James aussi avait laissé quelques larmes et qu'il ne croyait pas tout ce qu'il venait de dire que s'était juste une façon de se protéger. Il s'était construit une sorte de barrière contre elle. Alors elle se tourna pour se trouver dos à lui, s'accota contre et murmura :

-T'as pas le droit.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de ne plus t'aimer ? hein! Pourquoi? Il avait commencer à répondre en criant mais avait fini dans un murmure.

-Parce que je t'aime. Elle avait dit ça tellement bas que c'était presque inaudible.

James ferma les yeux et sourit. C'était les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis tellement longtemps. Il se retourna pour lui faire face puis l'embrassa doucement. Lily répondit rapidement au baisé tout en se rendant compte de la chance inouï qu'elle avait. Quand ils mirent fin au baisé, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en murmurant :

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Lily. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espérais t'entendre dire sa et j'espère que tu m'aimes vraiment parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

Lily eu un petit rire puis répondit.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Je t'avertis tu vas être pris avec moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer rejoindre leurs amis qui devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir rentrer. Et qu'elles ne fut pas leur surprise en les voyant entrés main dans la main, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Ce soir là, après avoir expliquer à leurs amis ce qui était arrivé, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la salle commune de griffondor.

Dans les années qui suivirent, ils se bâtirent une vie merveilleuse entourée de leurs amis et de leur amour grandissant de jouer en jour à un point tel qu'ils virent bientôt arriver un nouveau membre dans leur couple. Un petit amour qu'il baptisèrent Harry. Tous ceux qui les entouraient croyaient que rien ne pouvais détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti tant ils s'aimaient. Pourtant un homme vint tout détruire … ou presque, puisqu'il ne réussit pas à détruire leur amour.

Ainsi ils eurent une vie merveilleuse mais extrêmement courte. Voilà qui se termine pour l'histoire de James et Lily mais c'est aussi là que commence celle de Harry Potter mais celle-là ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous la conter.

**Wow! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini. À tous ceux qui l'on lu merci et puis laissez-moi une petite review je vous promet que je vais vous répondre et à bientôt parce que je suis en train d'en écrire une autre mais avec plusieurs chapitre cette fois.**

**Gros bizou à tous**

**Cricritine**


End file.
